


幽灵

by Touya_lulee



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 世岛犀人开始频繁地出现在他梦里。





	幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> *Attention:  
原作：《AI：梦境档案》  
主要人物：伊达键 | 世岛犀人 | 瞳绊  
无明确cp指向  
题目虽然叫幽灵但并不含灵异元素

世岛犀人开始频繁地出现在他的梦里。

伊达醒的时候天还黑着，少许月光透过窗帘，模糊地照亮家具边缘，屋子里呈现出一种暗淡的深蓝色。他看看四周，曈绊正在充电，瑞希则在床上安睡。

他从茫然的倦意中脱身，去厕所点了一支烟。

抽烟是他最近才学会的新事物，烟草的味道填充进他的肺部，橘红色的光点在指尖燃烧着，伊达轻轻呼出一口气，坐在马桶盖上。

无论他知道与否，世岛犀人确确实实和他纠缠了六年有余。他空白的人格在盛满另一个人记忆的皮囊里呆了这么久，按飘太那套所谓的“鸡蛋理论”，哪怕配适度再低，一些属于犀人的记忆还是渗透进了他的意识，猖狂地落地生根，在一个又一个夜晚折磨着他的神经。

可他分明已经死去。

于是他的幽灵悄无声息地在伊达的大脑里活了过来。

人储存记忆，人死去那属于他的记忆也理当消散。伊达想起刚才的梦，具体来说是一件发生在犀人小时候的事情——世岛综包下整个装潢精致的西餐厅为他年幼的儿子庆生，作为父亲，他本人却没有到场。

长桌上铺着红绸，金线绣出的花纹在灯光下熠熠生辉，花样百出的餐点堆满到摆放不下，空气中的甜蜜变得沉重，馥郁到几乎溢出。

尽头的席位上只坐着世岛犀人一人，穿着剪裁得体的白衬衫，细细的领带庄重地打成双交叉的领结。

那是一张非常年幼的脸，八九岁的样子，白金色的头发垂下，阴影落到犀人那双没什么感情的眼睛里，抹成一片化不开的深色。他面前的瓷盘子里装着一块儿三分熟的牛排，伊达下意识地感到了不适，他对半熟的鸡蛋都相当排斥，遑论这好像还未烹饪过的肉块。

犀人动作熟练地切下一片牛肉，露出里面粉嫩的血色，随着挤压的力能看到一点血水渗出，在瓷白的盘面地映衬下，如同凶杀案的现场。犀人对此毫不在意，他张开嘴，牙齿整齐，咬断了肌肉的纤维，然后吞吃进胃里。

一阵寒意窜上伊达的后背。

这样令人发冷的梦境不胜枚举，伊达扔掉只抽了一半的烟，焦油的苦味重重地压在他的舌苔上，他其实也不是喜欢抽烟，只是需要一些东西……去缓解什么。

犀人活着的时候他对他了解甚少——议员的独子、精神病患、杀人魔，死了之后到熟悉起来，他从之前的梦里知道在犀人上中学的时候曾经试图把学校饲养的一只兔子带走，杀掉。这件事被他当时的班主任发现了，戴眼镜的古板女人问他为什么要这么做，犀人歪着头，装出一副无辜的样子：“就算我不杀了它，它也会被拿去做实验，然后死掉，不是吗？”

原来在他眼中生命是这么无足轻重的东西，伊达想。而犀人也说过，人之于宇宙不过是一瞬的烟花。

第二次他成功了，带着兔子到了无人的后山，按住草食动物雪白的皮毛，用双开刃的短刀杀死了这个柔软的生命。刀柄上沾满暗红色的血污，一点血沫溅到犀人的睫毛上，兔子身上的刀痕越来越多，伊达想冲过去拦住他，却感觉仿佛身处泥潭之中，走得歪歪扭扭，一脚深一脚浅，最后彻底陷入窒息一般的黑暗中。

他曾经很年轻。伊达想起那支刚刚被他扔掉的烟头，最开始犀人或许并非是个以杀人为乐的疯子，他只是感到口渴，世岛综却并没有给他水，于是等到嗓子干裂，他便只能品尝到血了。

卫生间的门被推开一条缝，通过透气窗照进来的月光，伊达看到一个小小的影子，是瞳绊。

她没有用AR投射出自己的人形，仍维持着小小的一团，看起来就像某种可爱的小动物——前几天瑞希还问他能不能在家里养一只仓鼠。

伊达向她摊开自己的双手，瞳绊用小碎步跑到他的身边，轻巧地跳到他的掌心上，或许是因为刚充完电，她的温度偏高，落在手上，暖洋洋的。

“你又梦到他了么？”瞳绊问。

伊达点点头，干巴巴地复述了一遍生日会的内容，他不知道怎么还原那张年轻而寡欢的脸，也无法甩开如影随形的血和死。

“Psync.”瞳绊如此提议，“通过Psync也许能把世岛犀人的记忆剔除……”

“不。”伊达很快地否定了，停顿了一下之后自己也沉默下来。

一时之间没有人再说话。

天空已经从深蓝变成了青灰色，新一轮的太阳要升起了，旧日的幽灵也应该像一滴露水那样被蒸发殆尽，但伊达没想到自己会说不，他感到自己的怀里正揣着铁一样黑、一样沉的废品、一个幽灵、一个没得到过任何爱的，在伪造的狂喜中品尝幸福的人的遗物。

那是作为一个人一生最后的体面。

伊达开始思考——他感到疲倦，他其实也不太喜欢思考，不然套话水平也不至于烂出风采了，于是他把问题抛给自己最信任的同伴：“你觉得世岛犀人过得算体面么？”

高科技的AI难得有些模棱两可：“还行吧。”

瞳绊从掌心跳到了他的肩膀，伸出小爪子戳了戳伊达的下巴，当作安慰，说：“没关系，那就这样吧，也许以后你自然就忘了。况且，我会一直帮你的。”

伊达站起来，踩着拖鞋走回客厅，把AI-Ball放进他空洞的左眼框，填上了生活中的一个缺口，清晨的光亮起来，他的身后投下一道黑色的影子。

原来如此，原来是这样。他想到。

“啊，今天周末，去补个觉吧。”

END.


End file.
